Kewletts
The Kewletts are a race of creatures that parody different types of cute creatures found in the media in Raze's Hell. They live in a city-state called Kewtopia. Their ruler is the Princess. Kewletts get their news from a show called QTV. Before the events in the game, the Kewletts lived isolated from the rest of their world. Their first attempt at diplomacy with the creatures of the hinterlands was brief and failed. Afterwards, their Princess decided to launch "Operation Fresh Hope" to "cutetify" all of the monsters outside of Kewtopia. History For centuries the Kewletts, a cute and happy race, lived an idyllic existence inside the hallowed walls of Kewtopia. They never mingled with the creatures and beasts outside the gates of their city. They never ventured forth from their perfect world for any reason whatsoever due to the fact that they had everything they needed inside: a wonderful princess, perfect weather, wealth, privilege, the whole enchilada. Then one day, the Princess made a momentous and somewhat surprising announcement – the Kewletts for the first time in their history would venture beyond their borders for the grand purpose to purify the "ugly" from the rest of the world. The Kewletts' increasingly vicious colonization efforts are going along swimmingly until they run into Raze, an ugly, simple beast who is transformed when he accidentally stumbles upon some ancient artifacts. As Raze's heroics spark a swelling underground guerrilla movement, the Kewletts realize they have a real fight on their hands. The true nature behind "Operation Fresh Hope", unknown to most Kewletts, is the retrieval of three ancient artifacts that the Princess desires due to her being a Huggly. Because the Kewletts are intensely nationalistic, they support the idea of expanding Kewletts throughout the war have no problems with ethnically cleansing the hinterlands of all monsters. Their belligerent, racist worldview is in sharp contrast to their cute, gentle appearance. It's implied, in a tongue-in-cheek manner, that Raze's Hell is a criticism of the Iraq War. QTV's news tickers mention things like a "Candy for Oil Program" and how regime-change in the hinterlands has liberated the monsters. Leaders and Notable Members The Princess – The leader of the Kewletts, she is the one responsible for the bloodshed of anything un-cute. The Kewletts all give her praise for her seemingly peaceful expansion efforts. In public, the Princess claims she started "Operation Fresh Hope" to liberate the monsters that live outside of Kewtopia. Her true motive though is to claim three ancient artifacts so she can improve her looks. She is capable of shooting powerful electric shocks; however, she gains these powers through four generators within her castle. In the end, Raze kills her for all the trouble she has caused. The Princess is a Huggly, or an ugly Kewlett. Slivh and Nyluus are her sons who she abandoned to hide this fact. Unlike her sons, she grew into her Huggly form whereas they were born into it. For years, she hid her Huggly identity from her subjects. Her cute exterior is really a mechanical outfit. She has a British accent. She warns Raze that Slivh isn't to be trusted. Slivh – A flying imp-looking creature who was the keeper of the artifact that transformed Raze. He joins Raze and helps him by giving Raze instructions on what to do. It is later revealed that he is a son of the Princess and twin brother to Nylus. His hidden agenda is to overthrow the Princess and become the new king of Kewtopia. He is a Huggly. He has a British accent. At the end of the game, Slivh declares a cease-fire. It's implied that he has no intention of keeping the peace, despite the fact he helped Raze. Nyluus – Another flying imp-like creature that serves as Kraag's advisor similar to how Slivh helps Raze. However he ends up double-crossing Raze twice and gets Slivh captured. He is the twin brother to Slivh and is obsessed with winning the favor of his mother: The Princess. He does end up meeting with the Princess who rejects him. Her servant Dr. Mingle kills him during an experiment known as a "Huggly reversal surgery". He is also a Huggly. He has a British accent. Dr. Mingle – A Kewlett doctor who assists the Princess. He is a parody of Dr. Mengele and insists that his name is pronounced "Ming-eh-leh" and not "Ming-el" and even has a German accent. He uses Nyluus in a failed experiment that ultimately kills him. The Princess executes Dr. Mingle afterwards. Max – A Kewlett newscaster for QTV. He is mindlessly loyal to the Princess and even has his co-worker Mya executed for treason against her. Near the end of the game, he is promoted to Information Minister. Mya – Max's first co-worker. She ends up being skeptical of the Princess and her war. This upsets Max who informs the Princess of Mya's dissent. She is subsequently executed, though Max covers this up as a "treadmill accident". Polly – Max's second co-worker. She replaces Mya. Like Max, she is loyal to the Princess. Military The Kewletts come in many different shapes and sizes, each with their own types of weapons and personalities, such as: Kewlett Gunner – The first line of defence, these small Kewletts carry semi-automatic Death-in-the-Boxes. They look like Teletubbies only shorter with two antennae on their heads. Kewlett Axer – They look the same as the Kewlett Gunner except they carry lollipop axes and can be defeated very easily. Special Ops – They also look the same as the Kewlett Gunner except they wear red-brown camouflage with night-vision goggles. They usually arrive into battle by dropping down on heart-shaped balloons. Grenadier – These small Kewletts resemble the Kewlett Gunners except without any antenae or visible ears. They dress in yellow jumpsuits and carry grenade launchers. They seem to have an addiction to sugar and monster energy drinks which as a result makes them very hyperactive.' Kewtinator' – The strongest enemy in the game, they are a taller version of the Kewlett Gunner wearing chrome powered armor. They carry a rifle that shoots powerful blue lasers which can kill monsters very easily. Elite Kewtinator – An even stronger Kewtinator marked with samurai-looking rainbows on their helmets and shoulders. They have stronger armor and a faster firing rate. Three Elite Kewtinators are generals of the Kewlett Army. Hugglies – Ugly Kewletts. They are either born like this or they grow into it. Slivh, Nyluus and The Princess are Hugglies. Gunner Bear – These medium-sized white bears carry assault rifles and are more aggressive than the Kewlett Gunners. They hate monsters and talk about battles they've been through while fighting. Bomber Bear – Large orange bears dressed in overalls. These bears carry bombs in a baskett and throw them at Raze. They are the only silent Kewletts and the largest. Suicide Bear – Small teddy bears who chase Raze and explode using a plunger on their back. It is easy to tell when they're chasing Raze because they scream while they're after you. If you listen to a Gunner Bear it's revealed that Suicide Bears are used because their lives are cheap, expendable, and using them is convenient. Rocket Dogs – These are yellow bug-eyed dogs wielding bunny rocket launchers. Sniper Bear – Same as the Gunner Bears except they carry sniper rifles and hide from Raze to get a clear shot. Shotgun Bear – They also look the same as the Gunner Bears. They wear helmets and carry extremely deadly shotguns. Gas Grenadier – Same as the Grenade Kewlett except dressed in a green jumpsuit. Their grenades create a purple cloud that makes the camera move around thus making it harder for Raze to focus. Paintballer – A slightly larger version of Grenade Kewlett except dressed in a blue, paint-splattered jumpsuit. Whenever the paintballs hit Raze the screen gets covered in paint making it harder to see. Rocket Cat – These blue bug-eyed cats are a very dangerous enemy because they carry tri-rocket launchers which home in on Raze. Rocket Dinosaur – These smiling dinosaurs carry a single rocket launcher that also homes in on Raze. This Kewlett is a possible parody of Barney. Category:Enemy Faction